Your Puppy
by Nona Butut
Summary: "Inuzukaaaaa!" /kandangin anjingmu!/aku lupa/bodoh/kenapa mengataiku bodoh/karna hanya orang bodoh yang melakukan kesalahan sebanyak dirimu/ first KibaIno


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Rate: T  
Chara: Ino Y x Kiba I  
warning: AU, Ooc, Typo(s), etc.

.  
Your Puppy by Chimi Wila chan

.  
Pagi yang cerah, mentari tersenyum hangat memberi salam pada semesta. Awan biru kekuningan menjadi payung eloknya alam. Burung bernyanyi menyenandungkan simponi yang menggugah gairah untuk bangkit dan tersenyum.

Di sebuah kamar bernuansa violet terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat tengah menggeliat tak nyaman. Sorot mentari yang menyelinap dari celah jendela membuatnya sedikit terusik. Perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya hingga menampilkan iris indah berwarna biru. Ia ukir senyum manisnya dan mulai bangkit dari posisinya.

"Selamat pagi," ucapnya untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia menyingkap selimut yang menutupi kakinya. Beranjak turun dari ranjang hangat miliknya. Sentuhan dingin keramik memeluk kakinya. Baby doll biru bercorak bunga matahari itu terlihat sedikit kusut. Rambut pirang sepunggung yang masih acak-acakan karna belum sempat diperbaiki itu bergoyang mengikuti setiap gerakan sang gadis. Berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya.

"Selamat pagi duniaaa," ucapnya dengan riang saat jendela kamarnya berhasil terbuka. Tidak lupa senyuman secerah mentari menghiasi wajahnya. Udara segar menyeruak masuk menerpa wajah ayunya. Gadis bernama lengkap Yamanaka Ino ini memejamkan matanya, menghirup udara segar yang sangat ia sukai, meraup sebanyak-banyaknya untuk memenuhi paru-parunya.

Ino mengernyit saat mencium bau tidak sedap melewati hidungnya. 'Oh, tidak lagi!' batinya entah untuk apa. Ia membuka mata perlahan dengan merapalkan kalimat itu. Dengan slow emotion ia menoleh ke arah bawah depan jendelanya dan maniknya membola saat melihat seekor anjing putih tengah membuang kotoran. Anjing itu menjulurkan lidah seolah mengejek Ino dan pergi begitu saja setelah selesai buang kotoran. Meninggalkan Ino dengan perampatan di dahinya. Wajah merah padam, dan tak lupa genggaman tangan yang mengepal erat.

"Inuzukaaaaa!" teriak Ino menggema hingga terdengar seantero Konoha.

"Celaka, masalah lagi!".

.

Ino menekuk wajahnya, tangannya ia silangkan di depan dada, berdiri angkuh dengan kakinya mengetuk-ketuk tanah. Manik birunya menatap dongkol ke arah pemuda yang tengah membersihkan hasil karya milik anjingnya tersebut.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya. Ini sudah seminggu terjadi, sejak pemuda ini menjadi penghuni kost keluarga Nara yang notabene'nya terletak persis 2 meter dari kamarnya. Sejak adanya pemuda itu dan anjingnya, paginya selalu saja dirusak. Saat membuka jendela, ia pasti menemukan anjing putih bernama Akamaru nangkring di bawah jendelanya hanya untuk membuang kotoran. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Anjing kurang ajar dan tidak sopan.

Ino mendengus kasar menatap nyalang pemuda keturunan Inuzuka yang telah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan! Kandangin saja anjingmu, Kiba!" ketus Ino. Berapa kali ia telah memperingati pemuda yang satu sekolah dengannya itu untuk memasukan Akamaru ke dalam kandang. Tapi rupanya peringatannya tidak digubris.

"Maaf, Ino. Aku lupa," bela Kiba tersenyum lebar.

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Kenapa kau mengatai diriku bodoh?"

"Karna hanya orang bodoh yang tidak mendengarkan peringatan orang lain sebanyak dirimu!" Ino beranjak meninggalkan pemuda itu dengan rasa kedongkolan.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa Ino?" tanya Karin yang melihat wajah kusut Ino. Tidak biasanya sahabatnya seperti ini.

Ino mendengus sebal dan menoleh sekilas ke arah sahabat karibnya. Lalu ia kembali memfokuskan pada jalan tanpa menjawab pertanyan Karin.

"Masalah Kiba lagi?" Karin memang tahu kalau sahabatnya tengah ada masalah dengan siswa pecinta anjing dari kelas sebelah. Sudah seminggu ini dia selalu mendengarkan celotehan Ino perihal kekesalan Ino terhadap siswa itu.

Ino menghela nafas. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Dia benar-benar membuatku naik darah," ucap Ino dengan kesal.

"Masih soal anjing itu?" Karin tahu bahwa seminggu ini anjing milik Kiba berbuat ulah kepada temannya ini dengan membuang kotoran di dekat rumahnya. Itu benar-benar menjijikan, wajar saja bila Ino uring-uringan seperti itu.

"Apa lagi? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran si maniak anjing itu. Kenapa ia tidak mengandangi si akamaru itu supaya tidak seenaknya 'pup' di samping rumahku!" Ino mendengus sebal bila mengingat kejadian tadi pagi di rumahnya.

"Kau sudah menegurnya?"

"Bukan hanya ku tegur, tetapi ku marahin habis-habisan dan dia dengan entengnya berkata 'maaf' sembari cengengesa, benar-benar menyebalkan," jawab Ino yang semakin emosi.

"Sudahlah, jangan marah-marah terus. Nanti bedakmu luntur loh. Lagian kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada Hinata soal si Kiba. Ku rasa ada sesuatu di balik kesialanmu itu," kata Karin simpatik.

Ino menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu Kiba sengaja gitu?" tanyanya.

Karin hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba. Baru saja dibicarakan, sosok Hinata terlihat berjalan santai menuju kelasnya.

"Hinata," teriak Karin dengan kencang berharap Hinata mendengarnya.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok mencari sumber suara. Ia melihat Karin berdiri di depan kelasnya tengah melambai ke arahnya dan menyuruhnya mendatanginya. Awalnya Hinata ragu, masalahnya ia tidak pernah terlibat hal-hal yang serius. Bisa dibilang ia tidak dekat dengan siswi berambut merah itu. Tetapi ia tetap melangkahkan kaki mendatangi Karin dan Ino.

"Um, ada apa?" tanya Hinata lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ada yang ingin Ino tanyakan padamu," jawab Karin menyenggol bahu Ino yang dibalas delikan gadis berambut blonde.

Hinata memiringkan wajahnya. Bingung dengan tingkah kedua siswi di depannya ini.

"Jadi begini, ehem..," Ino berdehem sejenak, "Kau sekelas dengan Kiba?" lanjutnya.

"Ya," Hinata mengangguk.

"Kau tahu Kiba memiliki seekor anjing?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Tentu saja, Akamaru sangat lucu. Dia selalu dititipkan ke rumahku kalau Kiba dan keluarganya ke luar kota," jawab Hinata dengan girang saat menceritakan anjing putih milik Kiba.

"Benarkah?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Apa Akamaru sering 'pup' sembarangan?" tanya Ino yang sudah sangat penasaran.

"Mana mungkin. Akamaru itu anjing terlatih. Ia pernah menjadi juara pertama anjing terbaik se'Tokyo, mana mungkin dia akan pup sembarangan," jawab Hinata lagi.

Ino mematung mendengar jawaban Hinata. Urat-urat kemarahan bermunculan di keningnya. Dengan tidak sopan ia beranjak pergi menghiraukan Karin yang memanggilnya. Ia benar-benar marah. Dengan langkah tergesa ia mencari sosok yang membuatnya dongkol setengah mati.

Greb

Ino menarik siswa berambut coklat yang tengah bersenda gurau di dalam kelasnya. Ino tidak peduli dengan pandangan aneh yang tertuju padanya. Dan anehnya Kiba mengikutinya dengan pasrah tanpa protesan.

.

.

.

Ino menggeram kesal. Ditatapnya pemuda di hadapannya dengan nyalang. Kantung kesabarannya benar-benar telah meledak sejak mengetahui suatu fakta yang terlontar dari bibir gadis Hyuuga itu. Saat ini ia butuh alasan mengapa pemuda ini melakukan hal seperti itu.

Kiba menatap bingung gadis di hadapannya. Gadis dengan wajah merah padam seperti banteng liar yang tengah mengamuk. Ia menjadi sedikit merinding melihat kegarangan Ino. Walaupun ia sering sekali terkena semprot omelan dari gadis Yamanaka ini, bukan berarti ia tidak merasa takut. Apalagi saat ini auranya lebih mencekam dari biasanya. Manik yang biasanya berbinar telah bergantikan tatapan yang mampu membuat orang mati seketika jika seandainya tatapan itu berganti menjadi sengatan listrik. Belum lagi kepalan tangan gadis itu yang sudah siap menerbangkan seseorang dengan sekali tinjuannya. Tanpa terasa bulu kuduk Kiba meremang.

"Ada apa, Ino?" Kiba mengusap tengkuknya yang merasa merinding.

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap Ino dengan menekankan setiap katanya. Kiba mengernyit bingung dengan pertanyaan Ino.

"Aku tidak mengerti," kata Kiba masih dengan wajah bodohnya itu.

"Cih, kau pasti tahu apa yang ku maksud," Ino mendengus kasar dan merapatkan giginya hingga bunyi gemeletukan terdengar.

Kiba semakin bingung dengan ucapan Ino. Hei, dia bukanlah paranormal yang tahu pikiran seseorang tanpa mengatakan terlebih dahulu. Oke, ia akui bahwa dia memang baka. Tetapi ia cukup tahu bahwa gadis di depannya tengah marah padanya. Dan yang ia tidak tahu adalah penyebab gadis ini marah.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, Ino,"  
"Bohong! Kau sengaja kan?!"  
"Sengaja apa? Aku tidak mengerti,"  
"KAU SENGAJA KAN! MENYURUH ANJINGMU PUP DI SAMPING RUMAHKU TEPAT DI DEPAN KAMARKU! JAWAB INUZUKA!" teriak Ino yang sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi amarahnya.

Glek

Kiba menelan ludah susah payah. Ia baru kali ini melihat Ino semarah ini. Melihat ini membentaknya dengan berteriak. Jika Ino marah, biasanya nada bicaranya tidak sekeras ini.

Kiba menghela nafas dan menunduk. "Maafkan aku," lirihnya yang membuat Ino menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ucapan Kiba belum mampu menyurutkan amarahnya. Ia tetap berdiri membisu membiarkan Kiba menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Kiba mendongak dan memandang lekat wajah ayu Ino. Tanganya tergerak menyentuh kulit pipi mulus milik Ino.

Hari ini ia akan mengatakan hal sebenarnya dan mengakhiri ke'pecundangannya.

"Kau tahu Ino, sedari dulu sejak pertama kita masuk sekolah ini, aku ingin mengenal dekat denganmu. Tetapi itu tidak bisa ku lakukan karna aku terlalu gugup di depanmu," Kiba menghela nafas sejenak.

"Um?" Ino mengernyitkan keningnya. Memproses ucapan Kiba. Kali ini emosinya kembali stabil dan berganti kebingungan.

"Sampai ku pikir tidak ada cara lain untuk bisa berinteraksi denganmu, hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan mengganggumu. Melihat wajah marahmu, mendengar omelanmu itu membuatku senang," Kiba tersenyum dan mulai mempersempit jarak. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino.

Ino menelan ludah melihat Kiba dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Bahkan ia bisa mencium aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu. Wajah Ino sukses merona, ia menahan nafas saat merasakan hembusan nafas di telinganya.

"Maukah kau berteman denganku," bisik Kiba di telinga Ino. Bagaimana pun, ia tidak berimajinasi lebih. Untuk itu ia meminta ijin untuk berteman dengan gadis yang ia sukai. Karena ia percaya, cinta akan tumbuh seiring dengan waktu. Ia memberikan Ino waktu untuk mengenal dirinya sebelum ia mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya. Maka dari itu ia hanya ingin menjadi sahabat Ino terlebih dahulu.

Ino tidak menjawab, otaknya bergulat antara menerima tawaran itu atau menolak. Tapi bukankah mencoba berteman dengan pria yang membuatnya kesal itu lebih baik? Dan kita juga akan menemukan sisi lain dari orang tersebut? Setelah menimbang, akhirnya Ino tersenyum.

"Ya, teman" Ino mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.  
"Teman," dan Kiba ikut menautkan jari kelingkingnya.

Bukankah ini lebih baik?

.

.

.

finish


End file.
